Butter Building
|theme=Timeworn tower |boss=Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright (fought simultaneously) |mini-boss=Mr. Tick-Tock, Grand Wheelie, Bugzzy, Bonkers |common enemies=Bronto Burt, Laser Ball, Poppy Bros. Jr., Cool Spook }} Butter Building is the third level in Kirby's Adventure and its remake. It comes after Ice Cream Island and before Grape Garden. The music that plays in this level later appeared as a medley in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, Butter Building makes a cameo appearance as a type of fabric inspired from the view from the top of the building. While the pattern seems to be original, it seems to be based on the original NES version, which had a similar background in certain levels. In addition, a piano rendition of the theme returns for Patch Land's Tempest Towers. Level Intro Kirby is seen casually strolling across one of the high-up parts of the tower. Just then, a Poppy Bros. Sr. comes along and knocks him to the edge of the platform. As Kirby struggles to get back up, the Poppy Bros. Sr. throws a bomb on his head and hops away. The bomb detonates seconds later. This intro is almost the same in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, the only difference being that Kirby frantically looks around puzzled before the bomb goes off, whereas the original had Kirby slowly turn upwards before it's too late. General Information Butter Building consists of six normal stages. It is a large, tall tower reaching up very high through the sky. It is constructed in the middle of a forest clearing and is a huge cylindrical burgundy and yellow building. Kirby starts off at the base of the tower and must work his way up to the very top. In the remake of Kirby's Adventure, the building is changed from a grand, gilded castle to a ruined, crumbling tower. In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land the building has small, unfinished towers at its base, and there are holes covered with wire grating on the decaying walls, signifying that the tower was never fully built or is now falling apart. At the very top of the tower, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright await Kirby. Its overworld has every sub-game in the game. It has a Crane Fever room (replaced by a Bomb Rally room in the remake), an Egg Catcher room (replaced with an Air Grind room), and a Quick Draw room. It also has a Museum featuring Starman, and an Arena featuring Grand Wheelie. Switches There are two Switches found in Butter Building: *Stage 1: A couple of rooms after Mr. Tick-Tock, it should be in plain sight. Head down the pit to the right and destroy the Star Blocks obscuring a door. Activate the Bomb Block chain, revealing another door. *Stage 6: Outside of the tower, there are many platforms (clouds in Kirby's Adventure). Climb up until a the cluster of star blocks on the tower is visible. Break them to reveal a door. Activate the Bomb Block chain, but act quickly in order to reach the door. Music Trivia *The name "Butter Building" may come from the structure's yellow color in the original game. This is untrue in the remake, because it is now purple and maroon rather than bright yellow. *In the original Kirby's Adventure, Butter Building had some levels where Kirby would stand outside of the building and walk around it, making it appear almost 3D. In the remake, it was replaced by the standard level layout instead of the 3D-like feature. *Nightmare's theme (wizard form) sounds similar to the music of Butter Building. It is possible that it is a remix of that music. *The music theme for Butter Building appears and is remixed for Above the Clouds in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Silent Seabed in Kirby: Canvas Curse, a rendition appearing in Kirby: Squeak Squad and Tempest Towers of Patch Land in Kirby's Epic Yarn. *Butter Building appears as a stage in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. Starmen, Bronto Burts, and Laser Balls act as stage hazards. UFO Kirby also appears and drops food. Gallery Image:Butter_Building_nes.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' NID 3.png|Level hub (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Meta Knightmare) Image: Butter_Building_inside.jpg|Kirby fighting Mr. Tick-Tock inside the building (remake). Image:K screen037.jpg|Needle Kirby plowing through the building (remake). Image:Nightmare28.png|Hi-Jump, proving to be a useful ability for venturing upwards (remake). Image:Butter building.png|Kirby scaling the building from the outside (remake). Butterbuildingthrow.jpg|Backdrop Kirby delivers swift destruction to foes in the tower (remake). Butterbuildingboss.jpg|Kirby fighting the bosses at the top of Butter Building (remake). Image:Butter_Building_2.png|Interior of the building (remake). Image:Butter_Building_5.png|Another view of the interior (remake). Image:Butter_Building_5-2.png|View of the landscape around the building (remake). Butter Building 4.png Butter Building 6.png Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Adventure Category:Levels in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land